


call him mischief

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles talks to himself... (otherhim)sterek drabble - 8/27 - words of the day: patient, crouch, dark





	call him mischief

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys! i wanted to go back and fill in some gaps again... 
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

They’re in the woods, gathering ingredients to try a spell. Stiles crouches in the darkness next to _himself_? _Other_ him. He shakes his head looking at him. _Dammit_! “Okay, uh, listen, we gotta figure something out because this two Stiles thing is driving me crazy. Peter kept calling for you and I don’t know why, because I _know_ he wanted you, but I kept answering. And it’s creepy. Mmkay?”

 _Other_ him smirks in the moonlight. “I’m surprised you were so patient. I’m sure Peter was only doing that to get a rise outta you.”

“So…?”

“Oh, just call me Mischief.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
